


The Storyteller

by Lizzy_Raven



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gypsy, Human, Storytelling, merchants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Raven/pseuds/Lizzy_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was the family freak, and Jasper had trouble trusting people. Emmett just wants excitement, and Rose is afraid of leaving home. Edward believes he's cursed, and Bella's desperate for friends. Fate brought them all together; their worlds collide only briefly, but is it enough to keep them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

First, I'll draw you in with a heart-string family story.

My father was a good-for-nothing, and my mother drank away her troubles.

My brother will be in jail for killing someone, but he's a good soul, turned to religion, and all that.

I alone escaped the poverty, and now I've got an upstandin' job.

Add a hint of country twang, and some pride.

You're intrigued in spite of yourself, although you never meant to stop for more than a moment.

You'll sit down, and I'll smile gently.

You see this trinket?

I acquired it in my travels to Asia and the Middle East.

And this basket?

An old friend of mine purchased it in Africa.

Don't believe me?

Never mind, you'll never call me out on it.

My eyes will go to the left-hand corner and I'll sigh.

What am I doing, you may ask?

Why, I'm reminiscing, of course!

I'll tell you a story, about my childhood- maybe one where my family is happy briefly, and my brother and I are young.

A summer in a cabin near the beach, or a spring trip to the big city.

I'll read you like a book- I can tell what story would work best.

It'll be the best summer of my life.

But see here, this is where it gets tricky- I know what story was best, which life was most like yours.

I'm never wrong.

I've reminded you of a summer in your childhood.

You feel the need to share the story, and I'll show the enthusiasm.

But don't worry, I am paying attention- it may come in handy later.

You'll smile, and I will tell you that it was a great story.

I'll make a joke about irony, and we will both laugh.

Do you have time to listen to a story?

I'll ask.

You'll shake your head regretfully, and frown sadly.

You have to go now, something to do, but you've had a lovely time.

You'll hand me a tip, thinking you're being nice.

You walk away, part of you wishing you could stay with me, and hear everything I have to say.

You think you don't have time for a story, but little do you know, you've already heard one.

Perhaps not mine, but it was someone's...

The story of someone else who came wandering in to see me.

Now do you understand?

Do you know who I am?

I am a storyteller.

And your story will soon be told.


	2. Alice

Alice darling?

Are you alright?

Alice?

What do you mean?

I'm sorry, but...

Freak...

I don't...

Can't afford...

You'll be happier...

But...

Emmett?

Fine! Let it be that way!

"Alice?"

I woke with a gasp, sweat on my brow.

I looked around wildly, but upon seeing my goofy brother, I relaxed.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

He asked, an uncharacteristic from on his face.

I shrugged.

"Yeah... Just another dream."

"One of... Those?"

He asked, hesitation on his face.

"Um, not sure. I don't think so."

Emmett nodded, his frown slowly disappearing.

"Food?"

I suggested, and he grinned wildly at me.

My brother and I lived above our small shop.

It didn't do much business, but it kept us in a home, and healthy.

I made arts and crafts, and we sold a little bit of everything.

Forks, the town we lived in, was full of travelers and merchants passing through.

Emmett would run the store while I roamed the streets, finding bargains and using my 'innocent' face to lower the prices.

It was all about acting.

I was older than I looked, and I used the cute-little-girl act more than once.

The merchant troupe would leave after awhile, and new travelers would come into town.

We sold the old wares while new travelers were there.

That way, what we sold would be different than what others were selling at the time.

The trick was knowing what each troupe would want, but I had a knack for knowing what to buy.

It was my eerie 'feelings' about things that hadn't happened yet that made my parents kick me out.

Emmett and I were twins, despite our size difference.

We were very close.

It was a real kick in the gut to our parents when their golden boy dropped out of school and left home to take care of the family freak.

We were both fourteen.

That was three years ago, and since then, Emmett and I had made a life for ourselves in the little town of Forks.

It was easier living in one place, and we probably made a more steady living than most traveling merchants.

"Allie?"

Emmett asked, calling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking."

I smiled reassuringly at him and sat up.

"Give me half a moment, and I'll be ready to go."

I got changed while Emmett waited impatiently downstairs.

We went to the little food market across the road, and bought our breakfast.

The food there was fresh and cheap.

Miraculously, we made enough money for Emmett to eat as much as he needed to.

He could eat three times as much food as me and not be sick- of course, I was rather small, but still.

After breakfast, Emmett opened our shop, and I went into the market with coins jingling in my pockets.

"Hullo little mizz A'lice!"

Called a deep twanging voice.

"Hello, Mister Garrett Sir."

I had made friends with the merchant from the mountains and his fair foreign wife, Katrina.

He gave me a discount on his Asian silks, and his was the shop I visited first.

Emmett and I did not often have extra money for trinkets or such, but Garrett could usually convince me to pick out something.

He and Katrina had no children, and they both liked to say hello to me each day.

It saddened me to think that soon they would be leaving Forks.

They may come back, but it was unlikely.

They were travelers; such was their life.

Sometimes it made me jealous to think of all the exotic places they have and will visit.

But my simpler (and safer) life suited me better.

I am lucky to have a home and a steady job.

So many others in our town are less fortunate.

I see them in the streets sometimes, begging for food, or money.

I wish that I could help them, but I know that I must provide for myself and my brother first.

The sobering thought brought me back to reality.

No matter how nice the travelers were, I needed to put myself first.

I closed my eyes and thought.

'The red is more eye-catching, but the blue is always a favorite.'

I pictured it in my mind, our store, customers coming in.

I pictured the scenario exactly, with only the color of the silk changing.

Which would bring more profit?

Red or blue?

Garrett waited patiently while I made my choice.

The blue, I decided.

The red would draw more eyes, but we would be able to sell more of the blue.

"The dark blue."

I told Garrett, certainty in my tone.

Garrett never questioned my weird habits, never even raised an eyebrow.

Most merchants would try to convince me that I should buy something that I didn't want, or something over-priced.

Garrett wasn't like that though, and that was why I enjoyed shopping here first thing in the morning.

Katrina handed me a small sweet with the bundle of silks, and I thanked her (also another reason why I enjoyed going to their shop).

I left their shop, and put the candy in my pocket.

I had a feeling I might need it later.

I continued to walk down the street, haggling with merchants, calling out to friends.

I bought a large brightly-colored woven basket from Zafrina to carry the silks in.

Zafrina was another one of my brief friends.

She spoke with a deep accent, and she always smiled at me when I went by.

She was also the tallest woman I had ever met, taller than many men in Forks.

I bought a beaded mask that would bring attention to our shop and a large vase that was underpriced.

I had a strong feeling we could get a good price for it when we sold it. Tourists were often delighted with the exotic and unusual, and I could just picture the rich business man who would purchase the vase for his wife.

I continued down the road, stopping every couple of shops to buy something.

When I came to almost the edge of the market-place, I walked by a small little place with heavy curtains blocking my view in.

I had never noticed it before, though I could hardly believe that I had passed it over.

It didn't look all that special, but I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

It felt as though something important were to happen very soon, an opportunity would be lost if I didn't take it.

I decided to enter.

I was almost always right in interpreting my 'feelings' about things to come, and I felt a need to enter the little building.

Following my gut instinct was something I rarely regretted, so I pushed away the curtains and stepped inside.

It smelled of incense, and the lighting was soft.

"Hello."

Drawled a lazy male voice.

The man sitting behind the table was ruggedly handsome, and had shaggy blond hair.

"Hello,"

I said, trying to sound confident, though the sight of him made me breathless.

"I believe I'm looking for you."


	3. Emmett

"See you later, sis!"

I called loudly as Alice walked away.

She waved good-bye, but did not turn around.

I sighed and walked back across the road.

As I opened up our shop, I wondered how my day would go.

Probably just like it did yesterday.

I loved my sister more than anything, but sometimes I felt left out when she went away during the day.

Yeah, okay, it was cool to run the shop, and yeah, I knew why I had to do it and not Alice, but still.

It would be so much better if my life had something exciting.

A guy needs to live a little.

Come on- I ran a little shop in a tiny town- nothing spontaneous ever happened.

Our neighbor thought it was a note-worthy when he changed his socks.

(Well, technically speaking, it was a surprising occurrence, as he had not done so for the last month, but you get what I mean.)

It was great living with Alice, but it sucked that she was my closest friend.

I wanted a life, a girl, some male friends.

Alice was cool, but she always talked about clothes, and um... well, stuff like that.

I zoned out a lot when she went into rants about fabric, if I'm being honest.

I mean, fabric's fabric, right?

How many different kinds could there be?

It was just so boring.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and I looked up.

Mr. Stanley walked through the door, glancing at the rows of wares before pompously stalking up to me.

It looked rather ridiculous to me- I was at least two heads taller than him.

He was one of those business men who would occasionally come into town, and act all high and mighty- like he was better than us.

He always stuck his nose high up in the air.

Any higher, and I believe he'd fall over backwards!

I had to put up with him though because he was constantly coming into our shop, buying presents for his wife (apologetic, lavish, tasteless things).

Most likely if he stopped cheating his marriage, he'd be much richer.

Never the less, his unfaithful tendencies helped pay our bills, so I tolerated him.

As per usual, he instructed me to choose something for his wife.

And as usual, I picked out a gaudy over-priced trinket that everyone else deemed too hideous to take for free, never mind purchase.

I told Mr. Stanley that it was the only one left in stock, very popular with the ladies.

I made no attempt to tell him that the item was underpriced for its value- that trick was useless even for dunderheads like Mr. Stanley.

On the contrary to have sold others, Alice purposely bought this hideous thing for the purpose of selling to Mr. Stanley.

I felt a spark of pride for my sister as the man indeed purchased the trinket, and left my shop.

Alice and I were always close, and when our parents kicked her out, there was no question in my mind what to do.

The reason for her eviction was no reason at all- her visions.

Our foolish, blind parents proclaimed Alice to be a demon, because her dreams prophesied the future.

Not always, but when it happened, you were a poor fool to bet against Alice.

My sister and I left home without a backwards glance, and moved west.

"Hello, Cullen!"

Called a voice from the doorway.

Edward, my closest friend other than Alice, swaggered towards me.

Edward worked as a mentalist in the town square.

Nothing pleased him more than to look at someone he'd never met before, and proclaim to the streets what they were thinking.

Unfortunately for them, what first came to mind when confronted with a supposed 'mind-reader' was often enough what they wanted to hide.

A good part of the living Edward made was accepting bribes to keep information secret!

Edward was very good at reading people- but he also had something else the other augurs could not lay claim to.

Edward's work was more than clever guesswork.

He was alike to my sister in that way.

Edward was young, my age, yet he lived on his own, like Alice and I did.

I asked him about it, and all he told me was that his parents had died of sickness when he was younger.

I didn't press him for details- Alice and I had our own murky past, and I could respect someone else's.

"Hey Masen. What brings you here today?"

He visited maybe once a week, but he usually came up with some ridiculous reason to enter my shop.

I would not begrudge him his fun, and I often enjoyed the witty banter.

"Well not your ugly mug, that's for sure."

He said, grinning.

"Where is your lovely sister?"

"Aw, Alice can't stand you, shit-for-brains. Remember the last time she saw you? Ran the other way, she did."

I snickered as he pouted.

"That was your fault! You're the one who put that hideous paint on my face!"

"I like to think the paint was an improvement upon your grotesque appearance."

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh, how... Eloquent of you. Got anything better to say?"

"I'm surprised to find that you even know that word! Been choosing random words from the dictionary again?"

"That was once, and I was drunk!"

"Oh, so you admit it now? Before you denied it! No one is able to tell a lie when they're that drunk."

"Well, maybe you can't, but some of us can hold our liquor."

"Been practicing with that drunkard Yorkie, have you, you old sot?"

And so it went on.

One of us would insult the other, each of us trying to outdo each other with insults.

Personally, I called it verbal sparring.

Alice called it stupid male pride, but she wouldn't understand the need to insult one's friends- it was a guy thing.

"So, learn anything new, recently?"

Edward was my go-to man for news in Forks.

Honestly, with what he gathered from people's minds, he was better than a newspaper- he never had to buy one either.

Alice made fun of us, and called it gossiping (being the manly men we are, Edward and I refuted the allegation completely).

Edward insisted it was general useful knowledge- I called it blackmail.

Plus, it was useful to know that at least someone was having exciting lives, but for the most part, I liked looking at people and alluding to things I had no right to know.

It may not be completely natural, but I enjoy making people nervous.

"Uh, not much"

Edward replied.

"Black's in jail again."

"Dude, not again! That guy's gotta be the worst thief in the world."

"Yeah, I know. I'm starting to think he likes going to jail."

"Wouldn't be surprised. That asshole spends more time in the slammer than out of it!"

"Yeah, he's a pot-smoking shit-head. Well hey, it's been good talking to you, but I got to run. Mr. Call's been on me for the rent, do if I'm gonna stay where I am, I better go grab some bribes!"

"Sure man, see you later."

Edward left, leaving me to an empty store.

The silence only lasted a minute though, and a whiny high-pitched voice echoed horribly.

"Hello , Emmett. Was that Eddy that I just saw?"

Lauren Mallory, a rich bitch from the city, and possibly the most annoying girl in the world, blinked her eyes madly at me.

I sighed.

I really needed more guy friends.


	4. Edward

"Sure man, see you later!"

Emmett called after me as I left his shop.

He was probably my closest male friend, and his sister was fun to hang out with as well.

Alice had an ability like me, and sometimes we would compete to see who's was more useful for certain tasks.

She was very playful about her power, and it didn't seem to bother her that her ability was the reason she was forced to leave home.

I was jealous of her ability to be nonchalant about it.

A blonde waved her fingers at me, but I wasn't paying attention.

I wasn't exactly lying to Emmett when I told him my landlord was being an ass about the rent, but I didn't need to rush back to my little stand, either.

Emmett was a great guy, sure, but it made me uncomfortable when he talked about my 'gift'.

My ability was no gift, it was a curse!

It could not save my parents, good, strong, hard-working Italian people.

What good was my ability if it could not help protect those who I love?

Why was fate so cruel to spare me and take my parents away?

They were good, family people, and everyone loved them.

I was born East of here, in a large house in the city.

When my parents died, our neighbors expressed their sympathy.

But behind my back, they whispered about a family with a bad egg child, of how suspicious that I had not fallen ill!

Disgusted with their gossip and tired of the looks, I moved to the little town of Forks where no one knew me, hoping to get a fresh start.

I didn't want anything to remind me of my old home.

But my curse followed me here, and if anything, it became stronger!

Now a days, I spent my time stuck behind a booth, taking bribes to pay my rent.

How my father would have scorned- according to him, I was meant for so much more.

How could I not be?

I was Italian, I was a Cullen!

I was just like him.

I would be the best!

Before I came to Forks, I was on the path to become a doctor, like my father and his father before him.

As a Cullen, I was not just expected to become great.

No, it was definite in my father's mind- I would become the greatest.

But my father was gone now, and I lived in a different world.

How the mighty have fallen!

I sat down at my stool, and watched the people go by.

I loved to people-watch.

I listened to their thoughts, whispers in my mind.

It was a good way to get away from my own life briefly.

That man hated his wife's cooking, but he couldn't stand to upset her.

The young couple by the road were desperately looking for their little girl.

Little do they know, she is hiding in the greenery behind them.

She jumps out, and the crisis is averted as they walk away together.

A tall young woman came up to me, her eyes sparkling.

"Young miss, may I help you?"

"Aye sir, though I am hardly younger than you. Read my mind, mentalist! Tell me the name of my true love, and maybe I'll believe."

I grinned, and searched her playful mind.

'Spaghetti for dinner, her mother's nagging, Ben, her younger brothers' tricks...'

There it was!

"Ben is the name of your love, fair lady."

I pointed to him in the crowd.

"And surely, he feels the same way!"

The crowd roared with laughter, and the young lady dropped some money on my table.

She sauntered off to stand by her beau, and smiled at him.

The crowd dispersed, a few dropping coins on my table as they passed by.

A couple of minutes later, a sultry blonde sat down across from me and leaned in flirtatiously.

She introduced herself as Tanya, in a breathy voice I'm sure she thought was attractive.

"Tell me a secret about myself."

She whispered, leaning even further in.

I searched her thoughts, and smiled victoriously.

I whispered back at her, "Your father would be surprised to know... on your wedding night you won't be blushing!"

She sucked in a breath, looking horrified.

"What! How dare you suggest... But how did you... Oh please don't tell!"

"What shall stop me from shouting it from the rooftops?"

"Oh here, here!"

She pushed a handful of coins into my arms.

I stuffed the money in my pockets and smirked.

She frowned at me and rushed away.

I laughed at her retreating back, drawing the stares of her fellow townsmen.

Rarely was my work boring- seeing people's expressions as they realized I had actually read their mind was most amusing.

Many people came up to me, expecting to prove me wrong, and ended up either believing, or looking like fools.

Angela, the tall brunette had laughed with the crowd, and would not be remembered for anything special.

Tanya, on the other hand, would be wondered about by the men who heard me laughing at her.

Most people either believed in my power, or thought that I had done something clever to trick them.

A while went by, and no one had stopped by my table.

I sighed, stretched, and cracked my back.

It was times like this that I wished I had a book or something, to pass the time.

But no one would come by if I was distracted.

Eye contact was essential.

I scanned the crowd, and suddenly I saw the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.

I searched for the voice in my mind that would go with the face, but after a moment, I realized I couldn't find it.

This girl's mind was silent to me.

Brown eyes blinked at me, seemingly holding all the secrets in the world.


	5. Isabella

"Bella, darling, you simply can't stay in bed all morning!"

My mother trilled to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Your father has already left, and you didn't say good-bye!"

I sighed, rolled over and called back to my mom.

"I'll be down in a minute, mother."

I waited a moment for a response, but there was none.

I blinked at the bright light coming from my window.

The sun was already in the sky.

How had I slept through that?

I stretched and pushed the heavy blankets off.

Before I got changed, I made my bed, fluffed my pillow, and pulled the curtains away from my window.

I sauntered down the stairs into the kitchen where my mother was attempting to make breakfast.

She wasn't quite as bad as cooking as my father, but she always forgot how long to cook the toast for, and then didn't remember she had made eggs until she smelt the smoke.

"Honestly, mother, why do you keep trying?"

I asked, taking out the toast (not too burnt) and throwing the over-cooked eggs out.

"Sorry, darling."

She said, shrugging it off.

Sometimes I felt as though she was more of a child than I was!

My father kept her grounded, and I had never seen a couple more in love.

When I was a toddler, she almost left him, but it would have been impossible for her to get a respectable job and raise me at the same time.

They powered through the rut, and were now as close as they were when they were newly-weds.

"Did father bring the lunch I made him?"

I asked my mother.

She nodded, looking very proud of herself.

"Yes, dear, I remembered."

She said, almost patronizing me, which was ironic, as she usually did forget to give him his lunch.

"Well, I can't just assume."

I said, rolling my eyes.

Honestly, sometimes she could be such an airhead!

My mother laughed and changed the subject.

"What do you intend to do today, dear?"

I sighed and shrugged, my merry mood gone.

"I don't know..."

I said, attempting to avoid the subject that my mother had brought up.

"Oh, honey,"

She said, sensing my discomfort.

"What about that Jessabelle girl? She seemed nice."

I shook my head.

"Her name is Jessica, and she spent the whole time complaining."

My mother shrugged, and patted me on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, dear."

She left.

The truth was, I didn't have any close friends.

Sure, there were the children of the couples my parents invited over for dinner, but they were always so loud and snobby.

Then they would bat their eyes and act coy around my happily married father!

I couldn't get a word in, and if I attempted to talk, they would just talk over me- terrible manners.

Lately, I had taken to just walking around town.

There was a little restaurant where I enjoyed to eat lunch.

It was almost midday, so I headed out, passing my the library to inform my mother.

It was a small room off the parlour, and my favorite room in the house.

On my way to the restaurant, I waved at a friend of my mother's- Madame Mallory.

She and mother had tea now and then, but she didn't seem to recognize me.

It was better that way- if she asked me to stop, I'd have been dragged into a very boring conversation indeed.

The woman honestly cared about nothing but shopping.

I enter the restaurant, and sat at my usual table, smiling at the people there who I recognized.

My mother disapproved of this place, calling it a "near-dive", but I quite liked it- it was small and quaint.

Not long after I sat down, a very pretty blonde, around my age, came through the doorway, looking around nervously.

Our eyes met, and I nodded to her, gesturing to the chair across from me while tilting my head to the side.

If she was meeting someone, she would not sit by me.

If I was correct in assuming she was not, it would be nice to talk with someone my own age.

Just as I expected, the girl sat across from me with a small smile.

"Isabella Swan."

I said, offering my hand.

"Rosalie Hale."

She responded, lightly shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I said respectfully.

The waiter came over, and Rosalie seemed hesitant on what to order, so I ordered for both of us.

I ordered a pot of tea, two small salads, and a plate of finger sandwiches for us to share.

"They're delicious."

I assured her.

She smiled, but didn't say anything.

I got the feeling she wasn't exactly used to talking to strangers.

To rid us of the somewhat awkward silence, I began talking.

"So, like I said, my name's Isabella, but I go by Bella. I don't have any siblings, and, um..."

I stopped for a moment.

"Well how about this? I'll ask a question, and we both have to answer it- you first, then me."

"I'm game."

She said quietly, shrugging.

"Alright then... Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Blue."

"Favorite time of day?"

"Noon."

"Twilight."

Best desert?"

"Raspberries and chocolate."

I grinned, and replied,

"Chocolate and raspberries."

She smiled at me, seeming to loose her nervousness slightly.

"Most people call me Rose, and I have one sibling, my elder brother, Jasper."

She trailed off.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to..."

"Meeting and greeting strangers?"

I supplied.

"Yes, but also Jasper and I just recently moved here. Everyone's so... friendly."

Our food came, and we sat in silence for a little while, neither one of us wanting to be the first to talk.

"So, where are you from?"

I asked, attempting to make small talk.

"Down south."

She said vaguely.

I nodded, unsure of what to say next.

We both seemed to realize that we were done eating at the same time.

She got out her purse, but I grabbed some money first, and said,

"My treat."

She shrugged, and left some for a tip.

I had a feeling she didn't have as much money as my family did, and truly, I was happy to help out.

We walked out together, and decided to make plans to meet again.

Really, she was a lovely person, it was easy to be myself around her.

She was so unlike all of my mother's friends' children- it was refreshing.

We parted ways, and I continued down the street awhile, looking into the little shops, and glancing at the stands.

Laughter caught my attention, and I went down a side street that lead to the busiest part of town.

I'm not sure what compelled me to look at what I did, but my eyes were drawn to a stand with a bronze-haired man.

He looked up at me with the most startling green eyes.

The person next to me noticed me staring, and told me,

"He's the local mentalist. They say he know everything about you, just by looking at you."

I scoffed.

I didn't believe in things like that.

The man at the stand was quite near, and I am sure he heard what was just said.

"Well then, Mr. Mentalist, who am I?"

I asked him boldly.

He looked kind of dazed.

"Bella."

He said, his lightly accented voice making my name seem musical.

I was dumbfounded.

"Well, yes, but how did you know that?"


	6. Rosalie

"I'll be fine, Jazz, don't worry."

I said, smiling, and trying to hide how nervous I was.

But I could never fool him, and suddenly I felt calmer.

"Are you sure?"

My brother asked again, grasping my hand in his.

"I'm sure!"

I insisted (even though I wasn't).

"I swear, you're over-reacting. I'm ready, I promise."

He sighed, and squeezed my hand.

Jasper was very protective of me.

We had just moved to a new town, Forks, and this was the first time that I was leaving the house alone.

Jazz's protectiveness was sweet, but I was starting to feel claustrophobic, always being inside.

"I guess so- but you know why I worry."

I nodded.

I knew better than anyone why Jasper worried about me.

And he knew better than anyone how I felt, so I knew that he was just stalling.

He pressed some coins into my hand, and let go of it.

"I'll see you later!"

I called toward my brother, as I walked out the door.

He sighed again, and said,

"Bye Rose."

As I left.

I walked out the door, and breathed in the fresh air.

It felt great to get outside, even if I felt scared out of my mind.

I walked down the street, with small hesitant steps.

A couple people nodded to me vaguely, but no one stopped to talk, because no one knew me.

Just one of the benefits of being new to town- I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to anyone right now.

As I continued down the street, I grew more confident, and I began to smile, just a little bit.

I had been right- I was ready for this.

Jazz really had been over-cautious before.

And now we were miles and miles away from-

My mind shielded away from unhappy memories that were brought up, and I searched for something to distract me.

I felt kinda hungry, and had the money Jazz gave me, so I walked into a cute little restaurant nearby.

I looked around, trying to find a place to sit.

I didn't want to sit at the bar, but the few tables seemed to be all filled.

I caught the eye of a brunette girl around my age, and she gestured towards the empty seat across from her, silently inviting me.

I sat down at her table, smiling gratefully.

Like Jasper, I tended to over-analyze everything, a side effect of being 24/7 with his slightly paranoid personality.

For instance, a small part of me was freaking out.

Why would I sit with a complete stranger?

What did she want from me?

Who was she?

As if answering me, she held out her hand and said,

"Isabella Swan."

I took her hand, and replied,

"Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you."

She said in response.

There was an awkward silence while I freaked out about why neither of us were talking, and then the waiter came by.

I has no idea what to order, and glanced helplessly at Isabella.

Luckily, she order for us, and my mini-panic-attack was averted.

When the waiter left, she Isabella seemed to realize that there was an awkward silence, and she began talking.

"So, like I said, my name's Isabella, but I go by Bella. I don't have any siblings, and, um..."

She paused, and then continued talking.

"Well how about this? I'll ask a question, and we both have to answer it- you first, then me."

I shrugged.

Her nervousness was oddly making me feel more at ease, so I smiled a little and said,

"I'm game."

Bella grinned at me.

"Alright then... Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Blue."

"Favorite time of day?"

"Noon."

"Twilight."

Best desert?"

"Raspberries and chocolate."

She paused for a moment, and then said,

"Chocolate and raspberries."

It was easier to talk to her now that we had something on common, ah I started talking.

"Most people call me Rose, and I have one sibling, my elder brother, Jasper."

I trailed off, not wanting to talk about anything else.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to..."

"Meeting and greeting strangers?"

She supplied.

That was right, but not all of it.

How could I explain how comfortable I felt here?

Especially on comparison to we're we lived before.

"Yes, but also Jasper and I just recently moved here. Everyone's so... friendly."

That wasn't it exactly, but she seemed to accept it.

The waiter brought over the food, and we fell silent again.

It wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it was before.

"So, where are you from?"

Bella asked, wanting to make conversation.

I flinched-unfortunately, she picked an uncomfortable subject.

"Down south."

I said, trying to not sound as nervous as I felt, hoping she didn't pursue it.

She didn't, thank God.

I suddenly noticed thy neither of us were eating, and I wondered if she had been waiting for me to finish.

I took out my purse with the money Jasper gave me, but Bella put some money on the table.

"My treat."

She said.

It was probably for the best, because I don't think I had enough, but it still made me uncomfortable.

I put some of my money on the table for a tip, as a compromise.

We left together, and she suggested that we make plans.

I didn't know any of the places that she mentioned, so we agreed to meet for lunch the next day.

I walked back home, feeling wonderful that I had made a friend, and only a hint of the nervousness thy I had before.

Jazz was home when I got there, and seemed distracted.

"Hello, Jasper!"

I said, smiling at him.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood."

He teased.

"How'd everything go?"

He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Very good."

I said, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

I'd explain everything that happened later, but now I felt a little tired.

After all, it had been much more interesting than anything that had happened in awhile.

"Oh, hey, here."

He tossed me a candy, and surprised, I caught it.

I ate it- it was really good.

"Where'd you get it?"

I wondered

He shrugged lazily.

"A friend."


	7. Jasper

I had been having a relatively normal dream about a beach on the coast, when suddenly I woke up, feeling terrified for no apparent reason.

Despite being frightened for no good reason, I didn't freak out- this had happened before and I was well used to it.

I could sense emotions, and manipulate them, to an extent.

It was pretty cool, even though I had no idea how of why I could do it.

The part that sucked was that other people's emotions affected me.

I had learned to control it for the most part, but I was weakest when asleep, and if anyone had a nightmare- bam!

Instant fright.

So when I woke up, feeling scared, I knew why to do.

I walked into my sister Rosalie's room, and concentrated on relaxing her.

After a moment, she stopped fidgeting in her sleep, and fell into a deeper sleep.

I glanced out the window- it was still dark, but I wasn't going to get any more sleep.

After all, there was no rest for the wicked, and all that

I got dressed, and went out into the town, searching for the market-place.

Almost no one was there, except a few over-enthusiastic tourists.

I stood next to an over-dressed businessman, who had golden teeth, and deep pockets.

"Hello."

I said, deliberately sounding absent minded.

He nodded at me, not even really looking at me.

Keeping a strong focus on his emotions, I reached into his pocket, and grabbed his coin purse.

I walked away slowly, and bought breakfast for myself and Rosalie at a fruit stand a couple streets away.

It wasn't exactly moral, but I couldn't find a job that paid well, and let me stay near to Rose if she needed me.

And my sister always came first, especially ahead of rich tourists who would notice the disappearance of the purse more than the money.

I didn't take from the poor, but not because I was noble or shit- it was just more practical.

A person with not a lot of money would be more likely not to notice the theft.

Also, there would be more profit for the risk.

I brought the food back home, where Rose was still sleeping.

I woke her up quietly, and gave her the food.

She ate quietly, her mind elsewhere.

We had been here for a couple days, and she still hadn't left the house yet.

Not that I minded- I worried constantly about her, and I liked knowing where she was, and that she was safe.

"I think today's the day."

She said, nodding to herself.

I knew what she meant- she wanted to go out today- by herself.

I knew she was much stronger now, but I still worried about her.

"I'll be fine, Jazz, don't worry."

She said, sounding nervous despite her words.

I eased her nervousness, slowing helping her become more calm.

Early in life I had no idea what I was supposed to do with my gift, but after we left Rochester, Royce, and our family behind, it felt like a godsend.

"Are you sure?"

I asked again, half of me hoping she was ready, the other half screaming that she wasn't.

"I'm sure!"

She said, nodding, and smiling reassuringly at me.

"I swear, you're over-reacting. I'm ready, I promise."

She insisted, still feeling nervous to me.

But she didn't feel frightened, so I sighed, relenting.

I squeezed her hand, which I realized I was holding unconsciously.

"I guess so- but you know why I worry."

I said, waiting for her to nod.

She did, and I handed her some of the money I had gotten from the tourist that morning.

"I'll see you later!"

She called as she walked out the doorway.

"Bye Rose."

I said as she left.

I hope she was ready, but I guess only she knows that.

Soon after Rosalie left, I went out to buy food for dinner.

I still had a good amount of money from this morning, so I grabbed it on my way out, and shut the door behind me.

There was a small shop near the middle of town run by an old man who didn't ask a whole lot of questions.

He couldn't afford to have high prices, and I gave him good business if he didn't ask where I got my money.

The shopkeeper nodded as me as I walked in.

I didn't talk much to him, only when I got back to the counter, when I paid him, making only minimal eye contact (but enough so I didn't look suspicious).

I carried the food and the money I still had left after shopping, and left.

I walked back home, carrying the money and food.

When I got back, I put the money in a safe at the back of the house, and the food in the kitchen.

Our home consisted of a small building next to a small one-room place with curtains over the doorway- that was where I worked.

I walked through the curtains, and sat down behind the table, which was the focal point of the room.

It was covered in heavy cloth and fake jewels- Rose designed this place for me.

She had an eye for designing, and enjoyed it.

I put on a robe than I bought a couple towns ago, and a guru hat that looked foreign.

None of my act was legitimate, but people were looking for it- they expected it.

After all, it was just an act- might as well be stereotypical.

Technically, I called myself a storyteller, but most people wanted to have their fortune told, so I did that too.

I tried to be vague because if it was too specific and it didn't come true, people would get upset.

To be a thousand times right is nothing more than what is expected of me. One time wrong, on the other hand, is one time too many.

The door opened and a man walked in.

He looked to be older than me, but not old enough to be a whole generation above.

"Hello."

He said, with a light accent thy I couldn't identify- it just sounded old.

"What's your name?"

I asked, slipping into character.

"Carlisle. And you?"

"Alistair."

I said, picking the name of the man I had met last week.

He nodded, smiling.

"Alright,"

I continued, pulling out a worn pack of tarot cards.

I started shuffling them, telling Carlisle about Alistair.

If you could people-read, you didn't need the cards, but people expected them.

For instance, I told tell that this man was un-married, a doctor, and lonely- No ring, obsessively clean hands, and a weariness in his eyes.

Also, reading his emotions, I could tell he was lonely, but resigned, like he didn't think that loneliness was going away any time soon.

He was older than most men got married, and probably didn't think was going to get married.

Knowing this, I gestured for him to pick three cards, and leave them on the table, face down.

Tourist loved the theatrics.

I flipped the first card face-side-up.

"The Magician,"

I said, completely improvising it.

The majority of people wanted to hear about their future love life, so I guessed it was a safe bet for this guy.

"A love, soon, I think,"

I glanced up at him to gauge his reaction.

"You've already met her, but she will soon become more dear to you."

He seemed wistful as I talked, as if he already had someone in mind.

I flipped the second card.

"The lightning-struck tower- hardship. She will have troubles that you will need to help her with."

I pointed to falling people the on the card.

"Without your help, she will not survive."

He grew alarmed at this, like he knew someone in trouble.

His resolve strengthened, as if he knew what he was going to do.

I flipped up the last card, hoping it would look happy so I could give this guy some good news.

It was the Sun card.

I grinned at him.

"And lastly the Sun- a happy ending. A marriage for many long years. Congratulation."

He smiled at me, handed me some money (more than I charged) and strode out the door, as if already heading towards the lady he was thinking of.

Good for him.

Usually, I just used this job as a front to explain why I had money, but I also enjoyed people-reading.

This guy though, I genuinely hoped he and his girl would have a happy ending.

No one came by the stand for awhile after that, so I took off my guru hat, and stretched, slouching.

Often I could go hours without anyone visiting me, so I hid a book under the counter, and relied on my power to detect if anyone came by.

After awhile of nothing, I sensed someone getting near.

The person moved closer, and paused briefly outside.

A petite girl with a halo of black hair walked through the doorway.

She bounced lightly as she moved, perpetually dancing.

I felt a mixture of nervousness, confusion, and excitement in her.

As I analyzed her, I noticed in the back of my mind she was very pretty.

"Hello."

I said, looking her over with half-closed eyes.

"Hello,"

She said nervously,

"I believe I'm looking for you."

Well that was odd.

I felt out her emotions, but I couldn't figure out any answers.

I still wasn't sure what she meant, so I spoke carefully.

"What do you mean by that? You think? Not many people come looking for me."

She fidgeted, and then stood up straighter.

"I don't exactly know,"

She said,

"I just had a feeling."

She shrugged.

This was also strange.

She didn't feel to be lying.

Rarely had I known anyone to be honest for no particular gain.

I had a gut feeling that I should trust her, and my gut had never lead me astray before.

I relaxed and said,

"Well, my name's Jasper. Why don't you sit down?"


End file.
